


My Maid Boy

by seokll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Dress Up, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Maids, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: nsfw drabble where luciel offers to help yoosung's lolol character in exchange for yoosung cleaning luciel's room. and well, luciel has a thing for maids.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	My Maid Boy

Yoosung sat on the edge of the older's bed. He had no idea how Luciel was sprawled out in the bed, as it was filled full of junk, just as the floor was. "Why are you so... tense, Yoosung?" Luciel laughed from behind him, and the younger could tell the red-head was getting closer from the loud squeaks of the bed. Two boney hands grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them a bit, "Having LOLOL withdrawals?" Luciel chuckled, pressing his fingers deeper into Yoosung's skin.

"No.. I can't even think of LOLOL... At least not right now." Yoosung scoffed, his eyes looking all over the room. Sure, Yoosung was messy, but he wasn't even sure how Luciel lived like this. Half-full chip bags and empty cans of Dr. Pepper filled the room, along with dirty clothing, and dust filling the corners. "How can you even focus on this... Ugh, this mess!?" The younger groaned in annoyance, pushing Luciel's slender fingers off him. The blonde stood, crossing his arms as he stared down at Luciel, who was sitting with his legs crossed and hands between his legs. Yoosung simply rolled his eyes at the smirk that was slowly growing on the older's face. "I can never tell what's going on in your mind." He sighed.

"Well, if you wanna complain so much, why don't you clean?" Luciel cooed, fixing his posture a bit as he spoke. 

"Ohhh, that's why you invited me. Wanted me to clean your room." The younger laughed, clearly annoyed at Luciel's comment. He turned his head, now looking at the other half of Luciel's bedroom. This area seemed to be full of broken projects, well, more like broken pieces of wiring and such.

"Oh, Yoosung, you know that's not the reason, don't be so silly." Luciel laughed, closer to the edge of his bed now, basically sitting where Yoosung was before. "I just mean, it'd benefit us both. I can log onto your LOLOL account, maybe grind some levels for you while you clean, huh?"

Yoosung turned his head back to the older, his eyes sparkling at the thought. "You'd do that for me?!" The red-head smiled, nodding his head as he stood from the bed. "Well, I'll clean then! Do you.. Have gloves? A broom?" Yoosung asked in excitement, thinking about his character going up in levels.

"Yeah, duh! There's a whole outfit for you if you want." Luciel said as he came closer to the blonde, putting a finger on Yoosung's bright blue jacket. "I'd feel bad if you got your clothes dirty. Log into your account, while I get that box. I think that's where the outfit is.." The older smiled, looking at a pile of boxes beside his closet. Yoosung nodded, scurrying off to the computer, turning the monitor on before rushing to put his log-in information in. 

Luciel's face felt a bit hot as he grabbed the white box that laid between the others. The thought of the younger even wearing anything in the box made his heartbeat speed up. He handed the box to Yoosung, who was waiting closely. "Here! I won't watch you get dressed, don't worry." Luciel chuckled before sitting himself in the chair in front of his computer.

Yoosung opened the box, his face dropping a bit. He sat onto his knees, laying the box's lid aside. He pulled out a top, which was thin and white. The material was quite see-thru, and it had frilly straps to keep it up. Out next was a dark black skirt, and it was also quite see-thru. It was rather short, and it had a white, apron-like area on the front, complete with a thin bow at the waist-band. "L-Luciel... Are you..um..." Yoosung's mouth felt dry even speaking to the older. "Are you sure you gave me the right... Outfit?" He turned around, clutching both items. Luciel was already staring back, his face a bit red. He just nodded, then turned back to the monitor. 

Yoosung felt like his face was on fire. Luciel wanted him to wear this..? Maybe it was a cruel punishment for teasing the state of his room. Maybe it was just for Luciel to laugh at him. Either way, Yoosung felt like he HAD to wear this. He sighed, starting for the door. "Hey... I said I wouldn't look... You don't need to leave, Yoosung.." The older mumbled, which made Yoosung stop in his tracks. He gulped, not moving for a bit before slowly undressing, watching carefully as Luciel clicked his mouse. The blonde felt as if someone had just thrown him around, his heart beating like crazy as he took off his pants. He sighed, pulling the skirt up over his boxers. He pushed the top down onto his chest, pushing his pale arms through the frilly straps. 

Luciel turned around as a sound came from the monitor, which always played as you went up another level. Yoosung's hands were covering his chest and his crotch. "Seven, this... This is a bit much, right?" The older's face felt flushed, and his mouth, even though he opened it, felt empty, nothing would come out. "Come on... At least say something!" Yoosung groaned, his face a bright red now.

"I... Yeah, I like it. Yoosung, keep it on." Luciel spoke, his voice coming out lower-pitched than usual. "It's not the wrong outfit... Wow.." The older gasped. Yoosung turned away, feeling as if Luciel's eyes were scanning every corner of his body. "Why don't you start cleaning for me?" The blonde looked back, nodding slowly. Something about the outfit was making Yoosung's heartbeat like crazy. Maybe it was the way he felt so exposed to the older. He couldn't tell and his head filled with confusion as he began cleaning. 

Yoosung clutched a trash bag, throwing random blank papers or bags of food into it. He could hear Luciel's fingers smacking against the keyboard, it was basically the only sound he could focus on. It felt like minutes were flying as he cleaned. Soon the blonde grabbed a bucket full of soapy water, and the only thing he could find to clean with was a small sponge. Yoosung began scrubbing at the dried, spilled soda patches on the bedroom's tile floor. It wasn't long before he felt a hand on his hair. "You're doing good, Yoosung." Luciel smiled down at the younger. Yoosung's face went a bit red, but he continued to clean. "Oh shit, how could I forget that!" The older mumbled, and although Yoosung was curious he kept scrubbing. It wasn't long before a frilly headband was placed on the blonde's head. "There, now it's complete!" Luciel chuckled, patting the side of Yoosung's face. He sat himself down beside the blonde, running his fingers down the middle of Yoosung's back.

"Ah, Seven, stop!" Yoosung mumbled, a soft sigh coming from his mouth. He sat up, ready to push away the older's hand, but was surprised when he was inches away from Luciel's face. The older smirked, cupping the side Yoosung's face. 

"God, we're awfully close, aren't we?" Luciel spoke, running his hand up to the younger's hair. Yoosung could only nod, opening his mouth but not a single word would come out. The red-head looked down at Yoosung's parted lips, smirking a bit. "Is there something you want?" He chuckled, his face so close to the blonde's now, that their noses were touching. Once again, Yoosung could only nod. "Well, you have to tell me what you want, silly." Luciel said as he ran his hand through the other's hair.

Yoosung gulped a little, his eyes wandering before he looked back up at Luciel. "W-Why don't we kiss..." The blonde mumbled as he squeezed his hands into fists, but before he could say anything else, Luciel had crashed his lips into Yoosung's. Yoosung quickly grabbed the collar of the older's shirt, closing his eyes as Luciel brought his other hand to the blonde's cheek. The younger felt as if the world was spinning, his heart beating faster than ever. 

Luciel pulled away, staring at the spit that sat on the blonde's lower lip. "You look so pretty like that." He laughed, putting his thumb on Yoosung's lip and wiping it. Yoosung looked up at Luciel, smiling shyly. "Why are you looking at me that way, huh?" The older teased, putting both of his hands on the younger's waist. 

"Figured..." Yoosung mumbled looking down at Luciel's hands on him then back up, "You wanted to do more than kiss me." Luciel's face seemed to light up. "But, you don't- We don't have to!" Yoosung said, his words quickly spilling out of his mouth in embarrassment, scared Luciel didn't feel the same. 

"Why wouldn't I want to do more?" Luciel whispered with a smile, leaning in to kiss Yoosung once again. His grip tightened on the blonde's waist, digging his fingernails into his soft skin. Yoosung pulled away from the kiss letting out a soft whine. "The floor isn't too comfortable, is it? Ah, Yoosung, why don't we go to the bed? Since you cleaned it off so well." The red-head smiled, already getting off his knees. He held out a hand, assisting Yoosung to stand. Luciel turned around, as Yoosung walked to the bed, sitting himself down.

The older quickly started to take off his jacket, and the red shirt he wore underneath, the necklace he always wore felt colder than normal against his chest. As Luciel turned around, he met eyes with Yoosung who was sitting on his knees in the bed, hands squeezed between his thighs. It felt as if the red-head wasn't in control of his body, as he walked up to the younger and ran a hand through his hair. Yoosung lips parted slowly as he looked up at Luciel, bringing his hand up to the other's chin, "You can do whatever you want with me, Luciel... I'm not scared." He said softly, his eyes drifting from Luciel's lips to his eyes. 

"Yoosung, are you sure..?" The taller mumbled, one of his hands drifting down to Yoosung's chest. The blonde nodded, wrapping his arms around Luciel's body and quickly pushing a kiss onto his lips. "Well, if this is what you want." Luciel whispered as he pulled away from the small kiss. Yoosung smiled as he fell back, Luciel smirked following suit. He hung over Yoosung, their lips inches away. The red-head pushed Yoosung's skinny wrists deeper into the bed, planting a kiss into the blonde's exposed neck. Yoosung whined, clenching his fists. "Ah, your skin smells so sweet.." Luciel chuckled before pushing more kisses into the younger's neck. Each kiss was deeper than the last, and lower than the last. 

Yoosung felt Luciel move his hands, but gasped as he watched the red-head unzip the outfit he had on. Luciel pulled the clothing over Yoosung's head, his face heating up from the sight under him. Yoosung's nipples were a bright pink color, and they seemed hard. The blonde's hands were on his boxers, pulling them down a bit. "Luciel...Take off your pants.." The younger mumbled, a small smirk appearing on his face as he sat up. Yoosung propped himself up on his elbows, watching Luciel. The red-head stood up, pushing the tight jeans he wore to the ground. Yoosung adjusted his posture at the sight of the tent in Luciel's boxers. 

"What? You wanna touch it?" Luciel laughed, crawling into the bed and pushing Yoosung's back into the bed. The blonde nodded quickly as he looked up at the man hovering over him. "Awh, too bad, you're gonna have to wait." He smiled, as he leaned down. Luciel started sucking around Yoosung's right nipple, taking his left hand to play with the other one. Yoosung let out a string of mumbled curses, before gasping loudly as the red-head started licking his nipple. This continued for awhile before Yoosung felt himself needing more pleasure. The younger pushed his crotch against the older's thigh, after all Luciel was basically inviting him to do so. The red-head smirked as he pulled away from Yoosung's chest, leaving spit on him. "You want me touch you that bad? You could've said so, baby..." Luciel cooed, sitting up, Yoosung doing the same. He pulled his own dick out, then Yoosung's. The blonde looked away in embarrassment. "Hey, Yoosung look at this."

Yoosung looked back shyly, his eyes going wide as Luciel wrapped his hand around both his dick and Yoosung's. He watched the red-head spit on their dicks before he started thrusting into his own hand. "Luciel!" Yoosung gasped, pressing his fists into his chest as he stared down at what was happening. Luciel smiled, grunting slightly as he leaned forward to kiss Yoosung's lips. The blonde placed his hands on the other's shoulders, pushing further into the kiss. Low moans and the sound of Luciel's hand rubbing against the two dicks filled the room. "I-I.. I'm gonna cum!" The blonde groaned as he pulled away from the kiss. Soon enough, Luciel's hand was covered in the younger's cum and he didn't hesitate to lick it up. "Hey! You didn't have to do that!" Yoosung scoffed with a smile on his face.

"Oh, but I wanted to." Luciel said, slightly pouting his bottom lip. "Awh, your hard again already!" The red-head said as he looked down at the other. "Luckily for you, I am too..." Luciel chuckled, "Lay down on your back for me." Yoosung did so, resting his hands on his chest as Luciel rushed out of the room. The door flung open, and there was Luciel, a condom in his hand along with what seemed to be lube. "I almost forgot I had this stuff." He laughed, sitting back down on the bed. Yoosung watched nervously as he squirted the lube onto two of his fingers, then scooted closer. "Just... Tell me if I hurt you." Luciel whispered, pushing his fingers against the blonde's hole.

Yoosung let out a groan as both of Luciel's entered him. The blonde had fingered himself numerous times, but Luciel's hands were way longer than his. He was definitely touching places Yoosung had never. "Oh my god!" Yoosung moaned, grabbing the sheets under him. "Luciel! J-Just put it in already, it feels too good." He begged, looking down at Luciel. The red-head nodded eagerly, ripping the condom wrapper open and pushing it over his cock. Yoosung watched him lather his dick in tons of lube.

The older took hold of Yoosung's right leg, pushing it up and pushing his other leg away. "Hold my hand, Yoosung." Luciel said as he lined his dick up to Yoosung's hole. The blonde grabbed the hand Luciel put up. "I've been waiting so long for this." The red-head said as he clenched Yoosung's hand, before pushing himself into the blonde. Yoosung arched his back, gasping as Luciel already started thrusting. "You're so much tighter than I thought!" Luciel whined, grasping Yoosung's leg that hung over his shoulder. Luciel's thrusts were short but deep, and Yoosung wasn't sure how but the red-head was definitely hitting his g-spot already. 

Yoosung's eyes were filling with tears from the pleasure that was filling his body. He took one of his own hands to play with his nipples, the other hand still grasping Luciel's. He let out a soft whine as he felt the red-head kiss the bottom of his foot. "L-Luciel, I'm gonna cum.." Yoosung moaned, his dick twitching more with every thrust from the older.

"I'm gonna cum too.. Let's come together, baby.." Luciel mumbled, smiling softly at Yoosung. He let go of Yoosung's hand, wrapping his hand around the younger's dick. He jerked off the blonde as he fucked him, obscene sounds filling the whole room as the two came. Luciel pulled out of Yoosung, pulling the cum-filled condom off his dick and tossing it to the trash bag Yoosung had used earlier. "Oh, let me get you a wet towel!" The red-head chuckled as he looked over at Yoosung, who had cum all over his stomach and chest. The older left and came back with a damp towel, cleaning every part of Yoosung he could. He threw the towel to the floor before scooting closer to the blonde and kissing his cheek. 

"No one told me you were so cute when you came." Luciel chuckled.

"Oh my god, shut up!" The younger gasped, smacking the older's chest.

"By the way, I think I maxed out your LOLOL character, or I'm close to doing so." Luciel smiled as he watched Yoosung rise to his feet and stumble to the computer. "Be careful! You just got fucked, idiot!" The red-head teased, and all Yoosung could do was growl back as he turned on Luciel's monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment! i hope u enjoyed


End file.
